


fall like dominoes

by carissima



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bad Decisions, Canon Related, Developing Relationship, F/M, Hook-Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wakes up to a mild hangover and a text from Perrie.</p><p>
  <b>oi liam wicked nite!! my head is bangin tho in serious need of a maccy d but it’s too far awayyy :(</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	fall like dominoes

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY (early) BIRTHDAY BEE!
> 
> so bee asked for a liam/perrie birthday drabble and obviously i couldn't JUST write a drabble so here is several thousand words instead?! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!
> 
> huuuge thanks to ellen for checking this over and to ani for the beta, i love u!!
> 
> um, please don't read this if you can't tell fact from fiction. zayn is a massive elephant in the room for this fic and in case it's not clear, NONE OF THIS IS REAL. thanks! :D

Liam’s ducking out of TopMan on Oxford Street and keeping his head down when a hand lands on his arm. It’s instinct at this point to smile politely, take a step back and hope that all they want is a quick photo that can be taken before anyone else recognises him.

“Liam, you alright mate?”

“Sorry, I’ve go- …” he trails off as he finally looks up, the dismissal dying on his lips. “Perrie?”

“Fancy seeing you here in this very busy part of town,” she says with a grin. She loops her arm through his and he lets her pull him away from the crowds and towards a quiet side street. When she comes to a stop, she angles him away from anyone walking past. “Ah, sorry for dragging you away,” she says somewhat belatedly, not sounding sorry at all.

“Reckon you saved me from a few unflattering selfies,” he says, running his hand through his unmade hair and offering her a rueful smile.

“Oh shush,” Perrie says with a laugh. Her hand rests on his arm and squeezes. “You look gorgeous and you know it.”

Liam flushes just a little and laughs self-consciously. “So how’ve you been?” he asks awkwardly. He’s seen a few headlines, caught a video or two of her in the US last summer that had made his belly twist painfully. The slight weight loss is obvious, even to him, and there’s a gauntness to her face that has him frowning in concern.

“Oh just fine, thanks,” Perrie says breezily, although her eyes darken just a little. “Busy, you know?”

“Not really,” Liam teases. “I’m an unemployed ex-boybander these days.”

“Ah,” Perrie nods thoughtfully. “My heart bleeds for your bank balance. Remind me, how many bedrooms do you have in your mansion?”

“Just a few,” Liam tells her solemnly. He claps his cold hands together before shoving them in the pockets of his jacket for warmth. Perrie’s bundled up in a big white quilted jacket with a fur-trimmed hood, but her nose is adorably red and her cheeks flushed with cold. “Hey, do you wanna grab a coffee or something?”

Perrie hesitates for a moment before nodding and offering a small smile. “Yeah, of course. I can’t stay long, but I could go for a hot chocolate.”

As they walk towards one of the smaller cafes, Liam rests his hand on the small of Perrie’s back out of habit more than anything. She doesn’t say anything but Liam can feel her tension for a moment before she shakes it off and lets him open the door for her. Once their drinks are ordered and he’s paid – ignoring Perrie’s eye-roll – he guides her gently towards a table in the back, away from the big open windows looking out on the busy street and settles in a chair opposite her.

He’s always found it easy to talk to Perrie in the past. She’s usually bright and fun and full of stories about her mam or her brother or the girls that make him laugh until his sides hurt. When he asks after her family now, he gets a shrug and a generic ‘fine’.

It’s stilted and awkward and Liam doesn’t know how to get back to that easy place they’d been before. Before everything changed and the person they had in common left them both behind.

“Well, I should make a move,” Perrie says finally, after she’s spent a few minutes swirling the dregs of her hot chocolate around in her mug. She offers Liam a smile that he accepts gratefully, nodding as he stands up with her. “It was nice seeing you, Liam.”

“You too,” Liam says quickly. He wants to give her a hug – his arms even come up halfway before they fall back uselessly against his sides. “I’ll see you around, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Perrie says unconvincingly. “Definitely. Hey, maybe we’ll take you up on that songwriting offer, yeah?”

Liam nods and lets himself reach for her hand, squeezing it before letting go. Then she’s gone in a moment, out the door like she’d rather be anywhere else.

Liam hardly blames her.

When he’d offered to write for the girls, he’d meant it wholeheartedly. He loves their music and he likes them all a lot too, individually and as a band. He doesn’t know them half as well as the media supposes, but he’s always been in touch – very loosely – with Jade, finding a kindred spirit in her as their paths crossed so often. His offer was genuine – _is_ genuine – but he’s almost certain that Perrie was just being polite and has no interest in writing with him.

Sighing, he leaves a generous tip and takes a picture with one of the customers on his way out before stepping out into the cold London air, futilely rubbing his hands together to warm them up as he ducks his head and steps into the crush of London commuters and tourists, trying to blend in as best he can. 

*

Liam’s in Sainsbury’s, deciding between pork chops or fajitas for dinner when his phone starts vibrating. He lets it go to voicemail, a habit long held and rarely broken. It’s probably just his mum, making sure he’s still fit and healthy and hasn’t succumbed to the boredom of his break. After careful consideration - by which he takes the pork chops _and_ the fajita mix because he can’t seem to make decisions anymore, now that he’s got the freedom to make them – he checks his phone while he wanders down the cereal aisle. There’s a text from Louis reminding him that he hasn’t seen Freddie in over a month.

It’s the fourth one today.

He’s also got two missed calls from Nicola, probably to remind him that it’s Dad’s birthday in a week and he hasn’t let her know yet if he can make it to dinner.

He’s home and stretched out on his sofa, his laptop open in front of him as he messes around with a tune that doesn’t quite sound right but he can’t figure out why when his phone starts vibrating again. He doesn’t even bother checking who’s calling before he answers.

“Yes, I’m coming to dinner and no, I haven’t got a present yet,” he grumbles.

There’s a pause before someone speaks, and they’re definitely not Nicola.

“Hello? Is that Liam Payne?”

“Uh,” Liam pulls his phone away from his ear and checks – _Unknown Number_. “Who’s calling?”

“My name’s Liz, I’m calling from Modest Management regarding Little Mix,” the woman says. “Are you Liam?”

He sits up, frowning. “Yeah, hi, sorry, it’s Liam.”

“Great,” Liz says, sounding relieved. “The girls have been putting together a list of songwriters they’d like to work with for their next album and you’re on it.”

“I am?” Liam doesn’t try to hide his surprise. It’s been months since he’d run into Perrie, and he definitely didn’t think he’d ever be getting this call. “I mean, I’d love to. I love their sound.”

“Great,” Liz tells him before she starts listing off times and dates that the girls are available for sessions. Five minutes later, he’s got a date in the diary for May.

He’s just about to stand up to put the kettle on, since it seems like a good time for tea, when his phone buzzes again.

“Hello?” he says politely before he rolls his eyes and makes his way towards the kitchen. “Yes, of course I’m coming, Nic. What present are you getting Dad, by the way?”

* 

May comes around quicker than Liam expects it to. Before he knows where he is, he’s standing in a studio and letting his hands run over the keys of a piano.

“Alright, Liam?”

He turns, a welcoming smile on his face as Jade launches herself at him. He catches her easily and they spin around as her laughter echoes around them.

“Alright you two,” Jesy says dryly. “Hiya Liam.”

Liam waves awkwardly at the rest of them, his eyes finally resting on Perrie as she flashes him a smile. Even though he’s got two sisters and several exes who insist that he’s crap at noticing anything new about them, he’s pretty sure Perrie’s regained a few pounds that she’d lost last time they met and there’s an ease in her smile that was definitely absent last time.

“So, who wants to start?” Leigh-Anne asks as she heads straight for the kitchenette and flicks on the kettle. “Jesy?”

Jesy nods and starts explaining what their vision is for their next album. Liam nods along, his mind whirling with ideas until one starts to insistently push through. He jots down a few words and when he shows them to the girls, they all start yelling over each other but he thinks the general consensus is that he’s in the right area.

It’s easy to bounce off them, Liam finds. There’s clearly defined personalities and roles that stand out and make him miss his own boys for a moment here and there. But it’s fun, even when he can’t really hear anything above the noise they make, and he wonders if this is what it was like for their songwriters when the five – four – of them got together and why it became easier to write in pairs or solo.

It’s during a tea break – which seem to happen every 30 minutes – that he finds himself next to Perrie. She’s relaxed with her feet up on the table and she nudges him with her knee.

“Sorry if we’re crap,” she says bluntly, but with a grin that says she’s not all that sorry. Liam’s seen the same smile on Louis’ face over the years and he laughs softly. “I mean, people complain that we lack focus and structure during these things.”

It’s clearly a complaint that she’s reciting, and Liam’s been there before. “Try working with Louis,” he says easily. Perrie’s laugh is bright and loud, and just short of what most people would call obnoxious.

Liam’s captivated.

“Yeah, I bet he’s a nightmare,” Perrie says, but it sounds like a compliment. “How is he, anyway? And his little boy, yeah?”

“Freddie,” Liam supplies automatically. He winces but he shakes his head when Perrie looks a little startled. “Oh no, Louis just keeps texting me to tell me how shit an uncle I am because I’ve only seen him once. He sends me videos and photos all the time though, it’s clogging up my phone.”

“You could just delete them, you know,” Perrie teases.

Liam flushes, shaking his head and shrugging bashfully. “Nah, he’s cute. And Louis would kill me.”

Perrie laughs again and pats his hand. “Perhaps you should go visit him then, get in some uncle cuddles before he’s too old to want his old Uncle Liam around.”

Liam’s been thinking about making a visit more and more often recently anyway. “Yeah, I think I will,” he says. “It’ll get Louis off my back anyway.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Perrie says, clearly not believing him one bit. “You big softie.”

“Sometimes,” Liam allows. He hesitates for a moment, wanting to ask her what’s changed since December, how she’s changed so much, but the words die before he can ask them. It’s none of his business, and he doesn’t want to dredge up any bad memories while they’ve been having fun.

“Alright, break’s over,” Jade announces and plonks herself in Perrie’s lap, leaning over to flick Liam’s forehead to his amusement. “Back to the slog.”

He catches sight of Perrie’s smiling eyes over Jade’s shoulder and he grins back at her for a second before he schools his face back into something more professional and makes his way over to the piano to try out a melody that he thinks could work.

* 

It’s late evening before the session comes to a close. Scattered takeaway boxes litter the studio and Liam’s honestly impressed with how few leftovers there are. He gathers his things together and a hand rests on his shoulder. He turns and straightens to find Perrie and Jade in front of him, their arms linked and matching grins on their faces that make him instantly wary.

“So Liam,” Perrie starts, her voice light and airy. Her accent has a natural musicality to it, and he’s been blown away by a few of the notes she’s hit today when they were messing around with melodies. Her voice, both speaking and singing, unconsciously draws him in, giving her his full attention without even realising. “The girls and I are going out.”

“It’s a thing we do,” Jade continues easily, and Liam reluctantly drags his gaze away from Perrie towards her. “When we’ve been cooped up all day, working.”

“Yeah?” Liam gets it, probably better than most.

“Yeah, so we were wondering,” Perrie says, her voice turning a little husky as she leans in just a little. “Whether you wanted to come with us.”

“Oh,” Liam says, surprised.

“Oh come on,” Jade pleads before he can give an answer. “You’ll have fun!”

“Lots and lots of fun,” Perrie adds before she winks at him.

“Uh, yeah,” Liam says weakly. “Sounds like … fun.”

The girls squeal and he’s soon buried in a three-way hug, his arms somehow both around Perrie and he squeezes gently.

“So much fun,” he hears her whisper in his ear before they’re sweeping him out of the studio and into two waiting cars.

They head into a club, ushered into the VIP section where drinks are already waiting for them. Liam downs a few, watches as the girls down a few more, and then they hit the dancefloor. The girls surround him, taking their turns to dance up on him before stepping away for someone else to take their turn. Liam finds himself laughing as Jesy tries to wiggle against him and Leigh-Anne does something odd with her arms that distracts him enough that he doesn’t realise Perrie’s running her hands down his chest before it’s almost too late. Her fingers are skating down over his belly and have almost reached dangerous territory when Liam covers them with his own and tugs hard enough to make Perrie fall into him, laughing as she wraps her arms around his neck to stay upright.

“Careful,” he teases, spinning around and watching her hair fan out before it settles around her face again.

“Sorry, Liam,” Perrie yells over the music, giggling as she moves away from him.

Liam’s hand reaches out to grab her before he lets it fall, watching as she disappears into the crowd.

He spends the rest of the night pretending that he’s not watching Perrie as she flirts with girls and boys alike, her hands free and easy as they skate over strangers’ bodies. She twists and turns in and out of people’s orbits, and she lights up so captivatingly that Liam isn’t sure he could look away, even if he wanted to.

He doesn’t know how anyone could let go of something that shines so bright.

*

Liam wakes up to a mild hangover and a text from Perrie.

**oi liam wicked nite!! my head is bangin tho in serious need of a maccy d but it’s too far awayyy :(**

Yawning, he rolls out of bed and pads into the kitchen, flicking the kettle on as he scratches an itch on his belly. He downs two cups of tea while he showers and gets dressed, and he leaves the empty mugs on the side for later. Grabbing his phone and keys, he heads outside into surprisingly warm sunshine, climbs into his car and heads out.

Since he doesn’t know Perrie’s McDonald’s preference, he figures he’ll get one of everything and have whatever she doesn’t want. He’s a growing lad, after all.

And he’ll add an extra run to his schedule this week anyway.

He’s got his food, piled high on the passenger seat, when he realises he doesn’t know where Perrie lives now. A quick text to Jade – she sends a lot of ???s and he promises to explain later if she doesn’t tell Perrie he’s coming round – gives him her address and he sets off, wincing as he shoves his sunglasses on and hopes Perrie has paracetamol at hers.

When he gets there, he pulls his jacket collar up high and jumps out of the car, his hands full of grease-stained brown bags and a cup holder and somehow manages to balance them all on the way to her door.

When it opens, he’s met by a bemused Perrie, still in her pyjamas – which are baby blue flannel with penguins on them – her hair tied back in a messy ponytail and she’s rubbing her eyes while she yawns.

She looks adorable and Liam doesn’t know quite where to look.

Her gaze drops to his hands and her eyes widen. “You brought me a McDonalds,” she says excitedly, making grabby hands for one of the cups of tea he’s holding. She’s wrangled it away from him and is wolfing down a sausage and egg mcmuffin as she heads back inside, leaving him in the doorway, uncertain what to do.

“Oh my god Liam come in, stop standing there like a weirdo,” Perrie calls over her shoulder, so he follows her inside. The flat is cosy and covered in soft-looking fabrics with bright flowers and butterflies everywhere. Perrie’s wandered into the kitchen so he puts all the bags down and starts dishing everything out.

“Liam, did you buy McDonalds out?” Perrie asks, amused. “Or have you invested in American fast food chains with your enormous pots of money?”

“I didn’t know what you liked so I bought one of everything,” Liam says, refusing to be embarrassed even as his cheeks warm. “It’d be rubbish if I came round with a maccy d’s and you didn’t like anything I’d chosen.”

“Well, for future reference,” Perrie says, pausing to sip at the tea and closing her eyes in delight, “I’m not fussy. I’ll eat anything. Leigh-Anne’s the fussy one.”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” Liam tells her solemnly.

“Great,” Perrie says, gathering up at least half of the food and dumping it on a plate. “Come on, we’re spending the day watching crap telly until my hangover goes away. Unless you’ve got plans?”

“No plans,” Liam assures her. “You uh, might want to shower first though.”

“Rude,” Perrie says, frowning. Then she looks down at herself and scrunches her nose. “Although probably fair.”

“No, I just meant that I always feel better after a shower,” Liam says quickly. “You look great. You always look great.”

Perrie laughs and leans over to ruffle Liam’s hair. He grumbles and moves away out of principle, even though he kind of wants to lean into her touch.

“Liar,” she tells him on her way out of the kitchen, a hash brown in one hand and her tea in the other. “I’ll be back in five minutes. Go get comfy in the lounge, yeah?”

Liam takes her advice and settles into the L-shaped sofa, turning on the telly and watching some footie highlights while he very definitely does not think about what Perrie’s doing in the bathroom, or the fact that she’s naked right now.

When she appears, her hair damp and tied back in a plait and wearing a dark green tracksuit, she flops down next to him and throws her legs over his lap. “You were right about the shower,” she says, plucking his tea out of his hands and sipping it. Wincing, she hands it back and shakes her head. “You put sugar in your tea? That’s disgusting, Liam.”

“That’s what Louis says,” Liam tells her with a grin. He lets his hand rest gently on her calf, watching as she gets more comfortable and swipes the remote.

“We’re not watching football,” she tells him firmly, and promptly finds an episode of the Kardashians. Ignoring Liam’s groan, she turns the volume up. “Shut up, Kim is my idol.”

Liam wisely keeps quiet and spends more time surreptitiously watching Perrie laughing at the telly than he does watching Kim arguing with her sisters.

*

Liam’s at home when he realises he’s been papped leaving Perrie’s house the night before. He stares at the grainy pictures, half-annoyed with himself that he didn’t spot the pap taking the picture. Even he has to admit that the pictures look a bit dodgy. There’s a shot of him looking almost at the camera and it somehow makes him look guilty about something.

The headlines are, well, less than complimentary. Towards both of them.

He calls Perrie.

“I’m so sorry,” he says as soon as she picks up. “I had no idea someone was outside your house.”

“Liam, it’s fine,” Perrie says. She doesn’t sound anxious, to his relief, but she’s not her usual buoyant self either. “We didn’t do anything wrong. And fuck it, even if we were fucking like bunnies in every room of my house, we still wouldn’t be doing anything wrong, you know?”

“Uh,” Liam mumbles, his eyes wide as he desperately doesn’t think about them fucking like bunnies in Perrie’s house.

“Fuck it, you know what we should do?” Perrie suddenly sounds excited and Liam’s stomach is already sinking. “We should go out! Tonight! Let’s go out because fuck them.”

“Perrie,” Liam says slowly, closing his eyes and falling back against the sofa, wondering if smothering himself with his throw pillows is an actual life choice he should be making right now, “I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Nope, you’re totally wrong and we’re going out tonight,” Perrie says firmly. “I’ve got to go because my mam’s on her way over and she’ll want to know why I haven’t introduced her to my new boyfriend yet.”

“That’s not funny, Perrie,” Liam says after a pause.

“Lighten up, Liam,” Perrie laughs down the phone. “And make sure you look extra hot tonight. No showing me up!”

The line goes dead and Liam flings his phone on the floor in silent protest while his notifications go crazy.

*

Liam heads into the club trying not to look like he regrets all his life choices up to and including his decision to wear Dolce & Gabbana tonight because Ellie told him their clothes had the best cut for his frame. Perrie is right behind him and he knows she’s grinning like a loon without even looking over his shoulder.

“You’re a menace,” he tells her when they slip into the VIP section and he picks up two shots, offering one to her before they down them together.

“I’m really not,” she says, leaning in close so they can hear each other over the music. Her hand rests on his chest, her nails manicured in a sparkly gold. “They’re the menaces. I’m just playing them at their own game.”

“I’ve tried that,” Liam says with a self-deprecating laugh that belies the sick feeling he has in his belly. “Never fucking works. They always win.”

“Maybe,” Perrie allows, looking up at him with a solemn expression. “But it’s been ‘Poor Perrie’ for far too fucking long. I’d take any other headline than that.”

“Hey,” Liam says with a frown, leaning down into her and resting his hand on her hip. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Perrie says cheerfully. “I’m not. I’m strong, even if they can’t see that. Even if no one else sees that, at least I know it, you know? I’m living my life and I’m not hiding away at home like a fucking hermit. I’m fucking living, Liam, every fucking moment and fuck anyone who disagrees.”

Liam’s frozen for a moment, staring down at her while she beams up at him. She’s fucking shining right now and Liam feels like he’s on fire.

He kisses her.

His hands are on her hips, pulling her close and he’s fucking kissing her.

His head spins when she kisses him back.

Her hands are in his hair, pulling him closer and he shifts, spreading his legs a little to draw her in when she pulls back, her eyes wide and lipstick smeared just a little over her lips.

Liam thinks she looks fucking perfect and he wants to do it again.

“Liam,” she says, her hand flat on his chest as she pushes him back just a little. He goes easily, still dazed and most definitely confused as hell. “Liam, we can’t.”

“We can’t,” he repeats blankly.

“We absolutely can’t,” she says, sounding a little more certain this time.

Liam rubs a hand over his face and looks away, turning slightly towards the darkened club to see if anyone’s watching them. “Yeah,” he says.

“I’m sorry,” she says softly.

“No, no, fuck I’m sorry,” he says, feeling absolutely shit. “I should go. Do you, uh, need a ride home?”

Perrie shakes her head, reaching for his hand but he pulls away sharply.

“I’m sorry,” he repeats, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I’ve got to go. I’m so sorry.”

He’s not proud of how quickly he flees the club. And he’s really not proud of the way he flicks his middle finger up at one of the paps who yells at him when he leaves.

He just really, really wants to go home.

*

Liam arrives at LAX feeling utterly exhausted. He’d jumped on the first available flight, not caring what it looked like, with a hastily packed overnight bag and a voicemail left on Louis’ phone announcing his unplanned visit.

Luckily, there’s a message waiting for him when he turns his phone on. It just says: **Bring coffee. Starbucks. And don’t you fucking suggest I’ve turned into a Californian hippy like Harold.**

Liam grins and ducks his head as he makes his way through the airport as inconspicuously as possible.

*

Louis opens the door making grabby hands at the takeaway cup in Liam’s hand.

“This doesn’t count as a bribe,” Louis says firmly. He takes a long gulp and sighs in pleasure. “I’m still gonna shout at you for your shitty life choices, Payno.”

“Can you at least wait until I’ve unpacked?” Liam grumbles, following Louis into the house and dumping his bag by the kitchen door.

Louis turns around and stares pointedly at his admittedly very small bag. “So, five minutes then?”

“Oh leave off,” Liam sighs, flopping down onto a stool and resting his elbows on the worktop. “I know, alright?”

“Oh well that’s okay then,” Louis says cheerfully. “So you are now aware that trying it on with your ex-bandmate’s ex-fiancee is an epically stupid idea? What exactly, Liam, were you thinking _before_ you came to that conclusion?”

“We were just hanging out, writing songs and going out after to burn off steam,” Liam whines. Off Louis’ incredulous look, he drops his head into his hands. “Honestly, mate. It was completely innocent.”

There’s a startling silence. Liam replays his word choice and winces.

“Was?” Louis asks carefully. “Something you need to tell me, lad?”

“I might have um, kissed her. Accidentally. Except um, it wasn’t accidental because she was looking, god Louis you should have seen her, you would have understood. She’s like, different now. And she’s so funny, you know?”

“Yes, Liam, I am aware, I have met the girl. Several times, in fact. As Zayn’s girlfriend. And fiancée. She’s great. And very, very off-limits.”

“I _know_ ,” Liam swears. And he does. But it doesn’t mean he has to like it. Not that it makes a difference, because Perrie doesn’t even want him. She’d made that perfectly clear. “I’ve really fucked up.”

“Alright, alright,” Louis says, leaning over to squeeze Liam’s shoulder. “Look, let’s forget about it for a bit, yeah? I’m picking Freddie up in an hour. He’s been complaining about his Uncle Liam not coming to visit.”

“I don’t know why we’re mates,” Liam grumbles.

Louis flings his arm around his shoulders. “Who else will tell you you’re being stupid when you fuck up?”

*

“He’s changed so much,” Liam says in a hushed voice. Freddie’s sitting in his lap, pawing at his face and grinning a very familiar grin. “He looks just like you, mate.”

“Chip off the old block, he is,” Louis says proudly. “A handsome lad.”

“Yeah yeah,” Liam says, rolling his eyes and quickly shifting out of Louis’ reach when he leans over to punch him in the arm. “You still enjoying it then?”

“Yeah, of course,” Louis says, expertly sneaking Freddie out of Liam’s arms and pulling a series of ridiculous faces that make Freddie giggle up at him. “It’s pretty full on. And the paps are fucking dicks, surprise surprise. But it’s worth it, you know?”

“I don’t know how you keep it together, Tommo. You make it look easy.”

Louis laughs, lifting Freddie up high until he squeals in delight. “Trust me, it’s not easy. But I’m his dad. I need to be, you know? My dad was a fucking bastard, but Mark was brilliant. He’s the dad I want to be. Freddie’s my only choice, you know? Screw everything else. Screw everyone else. I don’t give a shit what they say. People will either understand or they won’t, while I’m teaching my kid to play football and how to be a decent person.”

Liam huffs out a laugh but his throat feels tight and his eyes are a bit scratchy. “Watch your language, mate,” he manages to say.

“Yeah, I know,” Louis says gloomily. “I’m totally gonna fuck that up.”

*

Liam texts Perrie on his way back to LAX. He’s been in LA for almost a week and Louis all but kicked him out this morning with an unsubtle warning to sort things out with her. He keeps it simple.

**Hey :) I’m reeeeeally sorry about the other nite. I messed uppp. I hope we can still be mates???**

He watches the whatsapp tick change into two and then they flick to blue. But there’s no little reply bubble popping up.

The flight takes forever. He can’t sleep like he usually does, and none of the movies on offer appeal to him. He ends up watching Family Guy reruns and checking his watch with a sigh every few minutes. He’s starting to think he’s really fucked this up.

Liam’s completely given up on getting a response from Perrie – which is why he’s at home in his pyjama pants, sprawled out on his sofa and eying up the last few spoonfuls of the double mint chocolate chip ice cream on the coffee table – when his phone finally lights up with a message from her. It’s been over 24 hours since he messaged her.

It’s an image. He opens it up and blinks because the last thing he’s expecting is an inspirational quote. It’s hot pink writing on a black background, which makes him grin just a little.

_Live every day in the sun and let the shadows fall behind you_

He waits for a few minutes to see if she sends anything else but she’s offline now.

He lays back down on the sofa, his melting ice cream forgotten, and stares up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

*

Liam bangs his head gently against his steering wheel twice before he sighs and climbs out of the car. In his defence, he knows this is a terrible idea. It might be the worst idea he’s ever had, and that’s saying something. A quick glance up and down the street doesn’t reveal any hidden paps but he hurries across the road anyway and up the few steps that lead to the front door. He presses the doorbell once, resisting the urge to lean on it.

When Perrie opens the door, Liam’s relieved she’s not in pyjamas this time. Although the skinny ripped jeans and loose band shirt are just as appealing to him as the flannel, so really he’s no better off at all.

“Hi Liam,” she says cheerfully, like he hasn’t just dropped by unannounced. “What can I do for you?”

Liam shoves his hands in his pockets and tries not to shuffle his feet awkwardly. He has to remind himself he’s not a teenager anymore, scared to ask girls out because rejection felt too familiar. “I was messing around with some lyrics last night and I wanted your help with them.”

Perrie raises her eyebrows sceptically. “Liam,” she begins softly, and god, it feels like rejection all over again. “I don’t really have much to do with songwriting, if I’m being honest. It’s more like a brainstorming session with the girls and like, actual songwriters.”

“Perrie,” Liam says patiently as his mouth curves up into a hint of a smile. “I’m an actual songwriter. People ask me to write with them and for them. Do you want me to name names?”

“No, you big head,” Perrie says grumpily but her eyes are sparkling.

“Come on,” he pleads softly. “Try something new. Take a chance. On me,” he adds quietly.

Perrie’s gaze travels over his face, her arms crossed defensively over her chest. Then she’s reaching for him, fisting her hands in his shirt and giving a hard tug. He stumbles forwards right into her flat, his hands flailing a little as he hears the door slam behind him.

Perrie kisses him.

She kisses him with desperation, her fingers tangled in his hair like she’s determined to keep him there but Liam has no intention of moving. Possibly ever. He ghosts his hands over her hips, unsure if this is going to be a repeat of last time, but she moans a little into his mouth and his brain short-circuits.

His hands dip under her shirt, his fingers tracing patterns on her warm, soft skin as he backs up against the wall, spreading his legs so that she can fit between them.

“This is a terrible idea,” she mumbles against his lips before she tips her head back, baring her throat invitingly.

“Everyone thinks we’re fucking anyway,” Liam points out, leaning in to press kisses against the hollow of her neck.

Perrie laughs, falling forward to drop her head against his shoulder. “Liam.”

“Perrie,” Liam murmurs as he scoops her up into his arms. She’s light and wriggly, even as she winds her arms around his neck and kisses his jaw. It’s impossible not to kiss her again and again, until she’s pressed up against the wall, still wrapped tightly around him and his head is spinning.

“You’re strong,” she pants.

“You’re petite,” he counters, finally letting her down so he can help her get his shirt off. It floats to the floor, forgotten as Perrie smooths her hands over his shoulders, down his arms and back up over his chest. She looks a bit dazed.

“Perrie,” he says softly, waiting until she looks up at him. Her eyes are shining bright and she’s gripping his arms tight. “Are we-?”

“Yes,” she says quickly, whipping her t-shirt off in one smooth move to reveal a luminous green bralet. She flushes immediately. “Shit. Sorry, I didn’t know you were going to come over with your face and your arms, otherwise I’d have put on something sexier.”

Liam tugs her back into his arms and runs a hand up her back, feeling her shiver against him. “You have no idea how sexy you are,” he says in surprise.

“Oh, shut up you sexy bastard and fuck me against this wall,” she says bluntly, her accent thickening as her cheeks flush wildly.

“So sexy,” Liam mumbles into her mouth, laughing when she smacks him upside the head.

*

He wakes up lazily, yawning as he blinks up at Perrie, who’s sitting next to him in bed. She’s wearing the shirt she’d discarded earlier, her long bare legs pale against the purple sheets. They’d spent all afternoon in bed (and the hallway. Twice.) and yet his mouth is watering at the mystery of whether Perrie’s wearing underwear under that shirt.

“Hey,” he says gruffly before he clears his throat.

Looking shy, Perrie offers him a piece of toast from the plate in her lap. He leans in and takes a bite, his eyes not leaving hers for a second. It means he can see when she swallows thickly, and he doesn’t miss the quick once-over she gives him either.

“So this song,” Liam says when he’s swallowed his mouthful. “It’s about falling for the wrong person at the wrong time.”

Perrie stares at him blankly before her face lights up and she bursts into laughter. Liam grins as he steals another bite of her toast, his hand moving to rest casually on her ankle.

“Are you writing from experience, then?” Perrie asks, turning to drop the plate on the floor before she turns back towards him.

“Nah, it’s never happened to me,” Liam says easily. His hand moves slowly up past her calf, skimming over her knee and ghosting along her thigh. He hears her soft sigh and leans up to capture her lips.

“Never?” Perrie murmurs, her hands finding his biceps and squeezing.

“Nope,” Liam says confidently, his fingers closing over the hem of her shirt and lifting it up over her head. “You’re not my mistake, Perrie.”

“What am I then?” she asks, leaning back against the pillows as Liam covers her body with his.

“I’m not sure,” he says honestly. “But we’ll figure it out,” he promises.

And he leans down to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](lovedyouless.tumblr.com)


End file.
